<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seasons Full Circle by Jay_s_Atelier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951160">Seasons Full Circle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier'>Jay_s_Atelier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prototype Seasons [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Writing Synthesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayaka has met all of her seasons now, but does she have a simpler way for them to meet? Or even let them meet amongst eachother?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer (Fate/Prototype)/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer (Fate/Prototype)/Kishinami Hakuno, Merlin (Fate/Prototype)/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Mordred (Fate/Prototype) &amp; Sajyou Ayaka, Nefertari/Ozymandias | Rider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prototype Seasons [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seasons Full Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayaka looked over at her new 'Brother,' who looked entirely too excited to help her test her new abilities. His eyes looked exactly the same color as their Father, but the look of them reminded her of something else. The slit pupils, something she didn't even notice until he got excited the first time, became clearer the more he got into anything. It reminded her of a little kid how earnest and unable to hide anything he was. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>At least until he got mad. He was disturbingly blank that one time a phantasmal attack was noted and repelled. That one had a minor precognition ability and the ability to look like a person you know, Ayaka overheard one of the knights say. Not that they <em>knew</em> she could hear them when they said that. It was one of the many changes she was still getting used to. It didn't matter that it had been almost four months. She bet it would take <em>years</em> to get used to not being just plain Ayaka anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You should just feel it, sister!" Mordred was especially gleeful. The two of them were in one of the courtyards away from the rest of the training knights to address her new abilities. More specifically, Mordred wanted to see her self defense. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't even know how that works!" Ayaka tried not to scream. Most of what she did was warp from one kingdom to another. Or - to her - it looked like just stepping over a line that should have meant a fence. The rest of them kindly informed her she literally vanished in front of them. The only time she used something other than the feathers to attack was on accident.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had stepped over the not fence line into what would be another phantasmal attack. They were, apparently, looking to be as common as once a week or so. Never a big group... well yet. The issue with her showing back then was that she almost got attacked and, in her fright, had the earth just melt like liquid and pull it under to squelch. Mordred, who was the knight that volunteered to be on guard, because he thought fighting was fun, had just whooped and dragged her over to the fields after the fight ended. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, but you did it all on instinct, so all you have to do is feel the <em>vrrrm</em> and let it all <em>whoosh</em> out like it did before. Then you can do it again and again." Mordred looked so darn pleased with her ability to cause possible destruction. His next words proved her suspicions. "And then you might even make a castle, or rip up and crunch it with the earth like earlier." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But I don't want to hurt anyone...." Ayaka did not like the mental images of that. Whatever was on her face made Mordred absolutely pout for a few seconds before he smiled all over again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You just have to be deadly to protect yourself. And the rest of the people you care about." Mordred looked a lot like Father when he said that. "Then we can come and destroy the rest of them for you, and you can play in your garden that Father had built for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Went unsaid was that he asked Merlin to help make it with her for the two of them to bond. Ayaka hoped that she was getting somewhere with that. She liked that garden just as much as she liked the one her mother left her on Earth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now, what's really bothering you?" Was it sad that Mordred knew how to ask that while only knowing her for so long and her other father and what used to be her sister never asked, or didn't care to ask? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know how there are three other kingdoms like this one and I went to give a detailed explanation on why this all happened." Ayaka led in with.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You told me that the king of Autumn thinks he won the Holy Grail War that you and Father rightfully won." Mordred scowled at the thought that anyone could best their dad. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right, it looks like the Winter Queen and the Autumn Queen are friends and this is separating them. I don't know how that works, considering that Hakuno gives me a weird reading by calling her the moon, like how our soon to be mother gives the feeling of soother." Ayaka finished worried. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And you think it's your fault they can't meet since the pillars can't leave the spot they have in the Seal. At least not without some really big circumstances I bet." Of course, he would know that considering he was in the company of Morgan le Fey and Merlin. Her new brother could be really smart when he sat down to think instead of jump the gun as it were.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Yes</em>." Ayaka whispered, knowing he could still hear it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's stupid. It's not like you personally picked them and knew this was going to happen. Maybe one of the funny things with the Seal means you have your own kingdom too. Like a big conference room for the pillars to talk in." Mordred declared as if it was that simple. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It can't be that simple." Ayaka protested. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course it is, it's magic and we're all part of the Seal." The confidence he had was amazing to look at, but Ayaka still was in disbelief. Seeing that look on her face he added on, "And you don't even know all the limits to any of this, it's all new to you too remember?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ayaka couldn't refute that. Not at all, but she was frustrated. How could he have such confidence in her like this? She wasn't that good when it came to magic. "And say what: I declare a conference of seasons?" Ayaka said frustrated and stamped her foot like a child. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The world <em>shifting</em> around them, Mordred holding onto her to protect her, let them into a room with five sets of thrones. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first one with the images of flowers and spring with a confused Merlin and Arthur on the thrones. A red dragon as a banner behind them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The second with the shifts of sand and the lapping of a river where the relaxed and confident Ozy sat with Nefertari not on her seat but cuddled in his lap instead of both using their thrones. The banner of the sun behind the two of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The third had a wheat field with fountains Gilgamesh posed while trying to have Hakuno keep her eyes on him the entire time the two of them gleamed on their thrones. The moon on a banner behind them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The last had a frozen lake and piles of snow with Rin and Cu on the thrones, both of them looking on in interest. A banner of a snowflake was behind them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A quiet was between them all before Ozy's laughter filled the room and the shout of "<em>Hakuno</em>!" came from Rin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So it looks like you let your instincts guide you." Mordred was grinning. The two of them in a loose hug now that he deemed her safe. The two of them were near a single throne in the center with the planet below her throne.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ayaka, Mordred, what's going on?" Father looked concerned. Ayaka felt that happy hum in her breast at the fact that she had a loving parent again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We were working on Ayaka's powers. Looks like she has her own audience room too." Mordred was still gleeful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"At least we can all meet together?" Ayaka offered up. She didn't know how to tell them she didn't know how to get them out of here yet. That would just be practice if she said that to Mordred. She could hear him now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The distorted version of a dragon could be seen in the shadows. The snout right next to a dainty hand as it rumbled in a whine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry, Mother is here and soon we will be with your father." The dragon whined again. Manaka just smiled that empty smile of hers. Her sister thought she won? How laughable. Manaka was special. She would win out in the end. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You can't run or hide from me.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>                                               I can see every move you make, Saber.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>                                                                                                        <em> I love you, Arthur."</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>